O Anjo
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Fragmentos de Hades se espalharam pelo mundo, durante os tempos mais calmos. A aliança entre Athena e Poseidon mais uma vez se vê válida para um desfecho talvez satisfatório para o Santuário. Provém de Shion a decisão de fazer parte disso e quem o fará, mas Saga discorda de tal decisão. [Yaoi. Twincest]


O Anjo

A culpa, mais uma vez surgia em seu peito. Olhá-lo do outro lado do vidro, fazia lembranças surgirem, mesmo que tentasse dissipá-las intensamente nos segundos que vinham. Uma de suas mãos se fechou forte enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior.

-Nós temos que enfrentá-lo. – Foi convicto em suas palavras.

Virou o rosto e uma mecha loira se dissipou de seu ombro. Olhou de forma inexpressiva o amigo perto de si, o conhecia o suficiente para dizer que ele estava muito preocupado, não com a situação, mas com _ele_. Via em sua expressão corporal que queria se vingar. Que queria se _redimir_ , e pensar que existia esse sentimento nele, lhe deixava com nojo.

-Não. Não ainda.

-Como não _ainda_ , Saga de Gêmeos? – Milo disparou em seguida da resposta.

-Porquê Aiolos está nessa UTI por ter se deixado levar pelo que sentia, não pela _inteligência_. – Gêmeos respondeu friamente.

-Quais são os Cavaleiros de Ouro em missão nesse momento? – Máscara da Morte ajeitava o punho enfaixado, enquanto olhava o geminiano.

-Apenas Aiolia que está na Albânia e Dohko, na China... E bem... – Saga deu de ombros, mencionar que Libra estivesse em perigo era desnecessário, uma vez que sabia se cuidar muito bem contra ameaças, ainda mais com Shiryu em sua companhia.

-Aiolia tem que retornar imediatamente.

Afrodite jogou os cabelos loiros para trás ao ouvir Capricórnio falar. Ficou ainda mais inexpressivo e quieto.

-Leão sabe se cuidar. – Máscara respondeu enquanto olhava Aiolos.

-Saga, traga Aiolia de volta, agora. – Tornou a pedir, imperioso.

Câncer olhou de canto de olho o pisciano, que virava o rosto e fechava ambos os punhos. Visivelmente irritado, e sabia o que lhe incomodava.

-Não irei negar que ele precisa sim retornar. – Milo concordou com Shura e viu Saga assentir com um balançar de cabeça. -É irmão dele, e vai ficar furioso se souber, onde está, que Aiolos está desse jeito.

-Bom, irei retornar ao Santuário, vocês vão ficar todos aqui? – Viu Escorpião responder silenciosamente que ficaria, enquanto Máscara e Afrodite mencionaram ir em sua direção. -Milo, me avisa se algo mudar aqui.

-Eu vou ficar. – Shura respondeu em voz baixa, sem olhar ninguém.

-Você não tem o que fazer aqui. – De forma fria, Peixes olhou e falou com o amigo.

-Não importa. Assim que Aiolia chegar, eu vou embora.

-Você acredita que ele vai aceitar você de volta quando sair dessa cama? – Um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios do sueco.

-Não quero nada, nem agora e nem depois, Afrodite. Apenas quero ficar aqui, acho que _por enquanto_ tenho esse _direito_. – Sabia lidar muito bem com o atrevimento do amigo.

-Vamos. – Câncer tocou no sueco, chamando sua atenção para cessar a discussão. O loiro por fim saiu adiante aos dois colegas, apressado.

-Ele já está acordado, apenas ainda está bem sedado. A queda foi muito grande. – Escorpião se arrependeu das últimas palavras, olhava Shura, que apenas lhe respondeu com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

* * *

-Você sabe a dor de corno que ele tem. – Deu de ombros, estava tranquilo enquanto assistia Peixes _bastante_ irritado. Pegou entre os dedos a garrafa de vinho que estava ali perto e levou aos lábios em um gole muito breve. -Esqueça-o. Sempre é assim. Quando Aiolos sair do hospital, Shura vai retornar ao que era. Como se Sagitário nunca tivesse saído do buraco que ele jogou.

-Esse é o problema!

-Aiolos?

-Não! Digo, sim! Mas o Shura. Sempre nesse remorso enrustido que me irrita!

-E você nunca sentiu remorso na vida, Afrodite? – Olhou, sério.

-Eu não sinto remorso nem arrependimento, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer. – Virou e o olhou com superioridade.

-Não é momento para ciúme. – Se levantou do trono do Templo de Peixes e foi até o outro.

-Ciúme? _Daquilo_? – Referiu-se a Shura. -Parece que não me conhece.

Uma mão ainda segurava a garrafa, a outra, ergueu, levando os dedos a uma mecha da franja dele, retirando-a de um de seus olhos claros. -Conheço o suficiente para saber o que falo. Deixa o Shura se arrastar por ele nesse momento. – Máscara aproximou o rosto ao do outro, deixando uma pouca distância, enquanto a respiração do outro estava em forma crescente. -No fim, por _quem_ ele vai se arrastar? Quando tudo isso passar? – De forma anormalmente pueril, Câncer levou o indicador da mão livre e tocou na ponta do nariz do outro, sorriu e então se afastou. -Vou para o quarto com esse vinho.

-Para o meu quarto com o meu vinho. – Ainda estava em um estado ligeiramente ofegante.

-Então me puna por isso. – Disse, enquanto ainda se afastava.

* * *

-Hm.

Saga deu um ligeiro sorriso pela resposta-exclamação que ouviu. -Mas _como_ deixamos passar isso? Foi praticamente deixar o inimigo cruzar a barreira de Atena.

-Você que me diga, não é mesmo? – A cutucada quase cruel de Shion lhe fez torcer a boca, mas ignorou. -E onde eu sei, os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão a par.

-Como sabe, Dohko já foi notificado, então isso é bem claro que sim. – Respondeu, educado.

-Vai deixar eles lidarem com isso? – A voz de Kanon se fez presente, sério.

-Não sei. Eu ainda estou averiguando o que será melhor. – O mais velho respondeu e tornou a sentar no trono, distraído com o olhar, preocupado. -Só quando ataca sentimos a presença. Isso está bem mais forte do que eu pensava. – Olhou o gêmeo mais novo.

-Qual foi a última localização dele? – Saga olhava alguns documentos e vez e outra observava o irmão conversar.

-Mardin, na Turquia. Que foi a de Aiolos. – Pouco depois, os três ouviram alguns passos, sentindo um dos subordinados se aproximar de Saga e lhe notificar alguma coisa. O grego balançou a cabeça enquanto o soldado se retirava.

-Aiolia já chegou no aeroporto, vai direto para o hospital.

-Ele deveria vir aqui primeiro. – Shion mostrou-se descontente com aquela notícia.

-O irmão é prioridade, não? – Kanon respondeu com certo sarcasmo ao mais velho. Depois de falar, se remeteu ao silêncio, pensativo.

-Seria conveniente mandar alguém de novo para Mardin, não? – Agora foi a vez do gêmeo mais novo observar ambos.

-Atena não permitiria, Saga. – Shion respondeu preocupado. -Não depois do que houve com Aiolos.

-Eu posso ir. – Kanon se adiantou.

- **Não**. – A espontaneidade de Saga ao responder fez ambos lhe observarem.

-Sa, eu posso fazer uma emboscada. – Sorria, seguro de si. -Não foi o que o espectro fez com o Cavaleiro de Sagitário?

-E se ele não for atacar na região. E se ele não estiver sequer lá, Kan? Não pode admitir isso. – Sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo, assim, olhou para o Grande Mestre.

-De fato não posso dar ordens ao Kanon, a não ser que remeta coisas ao Santuário. – Saga olhou o mais novo, carinhosamente vitorioso.

-Mas Poseidon pode. – Shion continuou a falar fazendo Saga fita-lo em desprezo.

-Falarei facilmente com ele. – Kanon certificou, mesmo notando o irmão lhe observar, inconformado.

-De qualquer forma, eu irei resolver isso. Certificarei com Camus e retorno. Kanon, espere a minha reunião para decidirmos, **por favor**. – Depois de uma breve pausa, tornou a olhar os gêmeos. –Estão dispensados. – Foi quase de imediato, Saga deixar os papéis que mexia anteriormente, bagunçados na pequena mesa que usava, pois seguiu o irmão para fora do templo do Patriarca.

Segurou o braço do mais novo, puxando-o para perto. Estava preocupado. -Kanon, mas o que se tratou isso? – Perguntou, mostrando-se confuso. Chegou a passar por sua cabeça que havia feito algo para ele, para agir assim.

-Isso o quê, Sa? – Não demostrou qualquer resistência quando ele lhe segurou e com isso, se virou de frente para ele.

-Você não vai para Mardin. – Suas palavras eram claramente uma súplica. Buscava os olhos dele. -Não sabemos com o que estamos lidando.

-Shion vai mandar você, isso é claro.

-Ele não quer mandar ninguém por enquanto. Ele cogitou a sua idéia, mas...

-Por isso mesmo, a minha idéia. – Sorriu. -É claro para o inimigo que alguém de Atena irá. Usar da estratégia de mandar um guerreiro de outra entidade, de Poseidon.

-Ele é um renegado. Mas é espectro, Kanon. Eu não posso permitir que vá. – Tornou a segurar o braço do amado, com um pouco mais de força. -Você não vai. Não admito e não permito. – Obviamente sabia que não mandava no gêmeo que tanto amava, se preocupava. Se Aiolos estava naquela situação, temia o pior para o seu Kanon.

Compreendia aquele medo dele e por conta de saber o que ele sentia, sorriu com carinho. Se prontificou, pois assim garantiria que Saga não fosse o escolhido, e o receio de Shion de mandar alguma guerreiro de Ouro foi a chance que precisava. -Eu sei que está com medo, meu Sa. Mas como sou General, posso ter essa liberdade. – Tocou em seu rosto, e em seguida, tocou nos dedos de uma das mãos de Saga, o conduzindo consigo para Gêmeos.

Durante todo a descida, o silêncio do mais velho não deixava de lhe incomodar por existir. Sabia que lidaria em breve com um ressentimento muito grande dele. -Agora sim. – Estavam agora a sós, e isso foi um alívio para o mais novo.

Assistiu Saga despir-se da armadura de Gêmeos. -Sa. – Continuou. -Você sabe que não posso agir como Cavaleiro de Ouro aqui. Até porque eu devolvi a armadura para você. – Cruzou os braços e se encostou em um pilar próximo.

-Eu trouxe você aqui... – Começou a sua resposta, sério. -Com um dos motivos a ser o fato de você não ter que trabalhar. Já chega o serviço esporádico que ainda tem que fazer para Poseidon. – Fez uma pausa, incômoda para ambos, que pareceu perdurar mais do que poucos segundos. -Ficamos tanto tempo separados... E agora você vai se jogar à forca?

O mais novo observava os olhos do gêmeo enquanto ele falava. A sua expressão de carinho, seu coração quente por aquele brilho de preocupação, aquele amor, permaneciam. Não conseguia ficar irritado com ele, não naquele instante, daquela forma. Prestava atenção naquelas palavras, mas o seu propósito era tão válido quanto o dele.

-Não vou me jogar à forca. Tenho um débito muito grande com Atena. Que eu quero fazer parte. Sou General de Poseidon – repetiu – mas a sua Deusa me estendeu a mão quando retornei. E ainda por cima mandou o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais justo para me pôr à prova. – Mencionou Milo, com carinho.

-Kanon, para de tentar me convencer. Para de tentar argumentar! Você não vai. Não vai e pronto... Senão... – O gêmeo mais novo sempre convicto em suas decisões. Por mais amor que houvesse na proibição, ele já estava decidido. E dentro de seu coração, o desespero aumentava.

Imaginar Kanon como Aiolos, fazia as batidas falharem.

Juntou as sobrancelhas, preocupado com o que ouviu. -Saga... "Senão" o quê? – O viu desviar o olhar, agora, não gostava do rumo da conversa.

Olhou o mais novo, em seus olhos. Kanon lia dor naquele olhar. -Ou a missão... Ou _eu_. – Acabou por se levantar e sair do Templo de Gêmeos, rapidamente. Não esperava uma resposta. Talvez assim, o convencia. Kanon permaneceu em seu lugar, surpreso com o _ultimato_ do amado.

* * *

Os dedos acariciavam delicadamente a raiz de seus cabelos bagunçados. A cadeira que havia conseguido estava bem próxima do leito. Vestia máscara cirúrgica e avental, Aiolos estava acordado, ainda grogue, mas ainda estava na UTI.

O sagitariano ergueu o olhar, piscando devagar, buscando o rosto de Milo com os seus olhos, o qual parecia cochilar. Aproveitou para olhar o resto do local, bem particular. As portas de vidro separavam o pequeno quarto de uma sala de espera. Um quarto com dois ambientes. O carinho do escorpiano lhe fazia bocejar.

Buscava Aiolia, e não o ver ali, lhe deixava com alguns batimentos acelerados que permaneceram ao perceber que Shura cochilava na poltrona do lado de fora. Se pudesse ser visto por um dos dois, estava sem jeito. Mas, por um instante não compreendeu porque ele estava ali e não o seu amado irmão.

-AIOLOS! – A voz do leonino encheu o ambiente, assustando aos três presentes. Sagitário foi o único que sorriu, pois Milo e Shura se ergueram rapidamente de onde estavam, prontos para atacar o que quer que fosse que tivesse entrado ali.

Escorpião ergueu os braços, dando uma bronca silenciosa no amigo. Que sem qualquer proteção e _com_ armadura, adentrava o local do leito. -Maninho! – Com uma mão tocou em seus cabelos e com a outra, em seu peito, não foi cuidadoso e ouviu-o gemer.

-Desculpa, Olos. Mas que droga, o que aconteceu? Por quê? – Não deu atenção ao escorpiano e sequer viu o capricorniano.

-Você vai ficar com ele, Aiolia?

-Mas é óbvio! O que vocês fizeram com ele?

-Ele encontrou outro espectro renegado. Mas ele é bem mais forte que os outros. – Leão estava de costas para si e naquela atitude, percebia que deveria ir embora.

-O que ele fez aqui? – Olhava Aiolos, mas referia-se a Shura.

-Ele ficou o tempo todo aqui esperando o seu irmão se recuperar. – O tom de Milo era amigável, não queria injustiça, mesmo o ódio reinando ali. -Ficou do lado de fora.

-Quero ficar sozinho com o Aiolos. – Sem tom era de ordem ao outro.

-Shura ficou preocupado. – Milo completou, ao sair, retirando a vestimenta de proteção do hospital e levando Capricórnio consigo.

Bastou uma troca de olha entre o leonino e o irmão, para Aiolos entender a conversa silenciosa. -Deixa isso para lá, estava preocupado que não vinha. – As palavras do mais velho eram um sussurro.

-A sorte que o local era bem perto e não demorei. Eu senti que essa sua missão era errada de alguma forma.

-Mardin é lindo, Aiolia.

O outro suspirou ao ouvir aqui. A resposta do irmão indicava claramente o desvio de conversa, o desejo de ausência de preocupação, naquele momento. -O medo de te perder é constante, Aiolos. Será que algum momento você vai entender isso?

O mais velho levou com dificuldade uma das mãos à nuca do mais novo, ao mesmo tempo que erguia o seu rosto. No instante seguinte, os seus lábios se encontravam com o dele.

Deixou a carícia acontecer, demoradamente. O beijo de Aiolos era conforto e carinho, já a retribuição de Aiolia era saudade e preocupação.

Os dedos acariciaram os fios loiros do irmão, enquanto os seus lábios, apesar do cansaço e dor, aprofundavam o beijo. Lamentou a evidência da sensação, pois Leão cessou o beijo.

A língua discretamente acariciou os próprios lábios, enquanto o seu coração pulava, aquecido pelo beijo do mais velho. -Me espere, irei procurar o seu médico.

-Prometo que não fujo... Ou _caio_. – O mais novo riu consigo, mesmo desaprovando a brincadeira.

* * *

-Quero falar com o Saga, agora. – Ordenou, apoiando uma mão no pilar de entrada da décima primeira Casa.

-Desculpa, Kanon... Mas o Camus e ele estão em reunião. Agora. – Milo coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

-Mas – Se interrompeu ao ver que Escorpião barrou a sua entrada. Sorriu travesso, inconformado com a atitude do amigo. -Eu **vou** vê-lo. – Mais uma vez, barrado. -Milo!

-Desculpa, amor. – Disse, extremamente carinhoso.

-Ele falou, _não é_?

-Mas não estou mentindo. Camus e ele estão resolvendo o problema do espectro.

- **Ele falou, não é**? Você _meteu_ agulhas em mim, não faça _isso_. Não minta para mim.

-Sim, Kanon. Saga disse que lhe deu um ultimato. Mas não estou envolvido nisso.

-Quero dar a minha resposta. – Viu e sentiu a mão de Milo em seu peito.

-Agora é sério. – Olhou o geminiano, tentando lhe dizer silenciosamente para procurar o irmão em outro momento.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, se afastando dele. Desceu as escadarias, sentindo-se frustrado. Detestou as opções que o irmão havia lhe dado, pois ainda assim, estava convicto de que emboscaria o espectro; e assim Saga iria se enfurecer.

Antes de despir-se da roupa de treino, desligou o seu celular e colocou à uma mesinha próxima a cama, para então, descartar a própria roupa, decidindo ficar completamente nu.

-Por que mandou o Milo proibir a minha entrada? – Deixou a sua voz presencial em meio à escuridão do quarto e o silêncio do Templo.

-Ninguém podia passar. Hoje foi o ultimato da história do espectro. Estávamos sem tempo.

-Eu estava participando disso. – Suspirou ao notar Saga completamente nu. Ele então sentou à beirada da cama e puxou o edredom, a cobrir-se apenas na cintura e pernas.

-Não está. – O mais novo revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela resposta, mas estendeu a mão a pousar no braço do amado.

-Eu enfrentei um juiz, Sa. Um espectro _bastardo_ não vai se equipar a mim.

-Então fez a sua escolha? – Virou o rosto para finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo diante do escuro.

-A minha escolha sempre será você. Sabe disso. – Cedeu, em certo sentido. Mas o sorriso dele mostrou que por ora, havia conseguido uma carta de crédito. -Eu amo você, Sa. – Aproximou-se ainda mais, para pequenos beijos em seu rosto. Aos poucos o irmão foi caindo em seu sono, e assim o fez junto com ele.

Abriu os seus olhos e o olhou. Sorriu de forma apaixonada enquanto se levantava cuidadoso e o mais silencioso que podia. Antes de sair do quarto, beijou ainda de forma cuidadosa o rosto dele.

- _Me perdoe, Sa, não posso deixar margem para que você seja enviado_.

* * *

Devagar, sentou e se ajeitou à beirada da cama. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, enquanto firmava os pés descalços no chão. Olhou do seu lado, notando a cama vazia, apenas depois buscou o relógio mais próximo – em seu celular – para verificar o horário. Balançou a cabeça, presumindo então a ausência de Aiolia. Já estava tarde e assim, levantou da cama, com dificuldade. Não estava completamente recuperado.

Ajeitou a calça de linho que vestia, buscando por ali por uma camiseta de treino sem manga, iria atrás do irmão, queria se certificar se ele já havia retomado a viagem ou se estava ainda no Santuário.

A caminhada até sala de seu trono pareceu um pouco longa demais para ser completada. Ouviu passos, e um cosmo familiar e assim, tocou em um dos pilares, em apoio.

-Por isso _também_ me evitava, Aiolos?

A sua confusão de cosmo foi confirmada ao ouvir sua voz, em meio às sombras. Melhorou a sua postura sonolenta e olhou onde estava a voz. -Do que está falando, Shura?

Caminhou em direção ao sagitariano. -Desde quando?

-Desde quando o _quê_? – Mostrou em sua expressão, a confusão do que ouvia.

-Eu vi o beijo que deu em seu irmão no hospital. – Mesmo diante da sombra onde ele estava, pode ver Aiolos corando violentamente.

-E daí? – Agora, suas duas mãos se apoiava no pular. Capricórnio notou um receio na forma que ele estava.

-Desde quando?

-Shura, porque se interessa com isso? É a minha vida e do Aiolia. Vai me julgar?

Houve um momento de silêncio, e uma maior aproximação diante o colega. Aiolos recusou a aproximação, indo mais para trás. -O que você quer? – Aproximou as sobrancelhas, bravo. -Estou cansado. Verdade ou mentira, você vai sair contando para o Afrodite.

-Não sou capacho do Afrodite.

-Não me interessa o que é ou não dele. – Olhou firmemente nos olhos do moreno.

-Olos! – O Templo de Sagitário recebeu a voz doce e carinhosa de Aiolia que trazia consigo algumas sacolas com frutas e comida.

Ambos olharam em direção à entrada, avistando o leonino adentrar, porém, apenas depois que já estava ali dentro, o grego mais novo percebeu a cena que interrompera. Ver Aiolos como se estivesse acuado atrás do pilar foi o que precisava para largar tudo ao chão e rapidamente avançar entre ambos.

-Deixar o meu irmão sozinho realmente é perigoso, não? Porque não vai _ciscar_ no jardim das Rosas, hein? Meu irmão está doente! Pelo menos dê essa paz para ele!

Deixou o apoio do pilar e levou as mãos em cada ombro do mais novo, atrás. Encostou o seu rosto à cabeça do mais novo, beijando os seus cabelos, enquanto fechava os olhos. Não se pronunciaria.

-Não me ouviu?!

O irmão já fazia isso por si.

Notou a escolha do silêncio de Aiolos e se afastar. -Estimo melhoras. – Desviou o olhar e saiu de Sagitário. Seus passos eram firmes, embora não fizessem tanto barulho.

Virou para o irmão, tocando em seu rosto. O outro riu, percebendo que ele procurava algum machucado, além dos que já tinham.

Tocou em suas mãos, ainda em seu riso. -Está tudo bem, só conversamos.

-Vai me falar se ele fez alguma coisa, não é?

-Eu estava indo atrás de você e o encontrei aqui, só isso, Aiolia. – Beijou sua testa antes que se afastasse.

-Saí cedo para ir na vila, eu achei que não ia acordar agora. – Deixou-o ali para ir resgatar as sacolas que havia deixado cair no chão. -Fui trazer algo para o seu café, não quis o que tinha por aqui. – Sua resposta foi animada, e logo viu as mãos do irmão a lhe ajudar. -Olos, não abaixa, senão vai doer! – O olhou e naquele momento não entendeu porque ele ria. -Olos!

Ajudava-o, porém, no instante seguinte, fez o irmão largar tudo o que tinha pego, pois tomou seu rosto novamente entre as mãos, selando os lábios. Com cuidado, mencionava sentar no chão, e o outro fez o mesmo, enquanto o beijo tomava um pouco mais de calor.

* * *

Arrancou o lençol da cama, bravo. Em seguida, tornou a revirar as gavetas no quarto, impacientemente. -Eu não bebi ontem, que droga! – Saiu do cômodo para ir para os outros ambientes de Gêmeos. Nesse meio tempo, vestiu a sua armadura.

Porém nada de Kanon ou de seus documentos.

-Se você foi para essa missão, Kanon, eu juro... Mas **juro**... – Silenciou a si próprio, **agora** , beirava a insanidade.

Tomou o celular entre os dedos ao retornar para o quarto. Chamava Milo e assim, deixou no viva-voz.

- _Sim, Saga_?

-Onde você está?

- _Em Peixes_. – Saga estranhou por ouvir aquilo, queria respostas rápidas e conclusivas naquele momento. Foi então que notou que ele continuaria a falar. - _Camus e eu estamos indo para o Templo do Patriarca._

-Kanon está com vocês?

- _Não._

-Não encontro nem ele, nem os documentos da missão!

- _Saga... Eu senti ele passar por Aquário à noite. Eu_ – Percebeu que a ligação havia caído. –Saga?

-Camus... – Milo mencionou, enquanto terminavam o lance das escadas que ligava a última casa para onde iam.

-Saga está furioso, presumo eu.

-Presumiu certo.

-Acho que vamos ter que sair do caminho. – Camus deu um sorriso ao canto dos lábios e o grego ao seu lado riu.

-Agora, nem o Aiolos com asas é mais rápido. – Continuou no deboche, para pousar a mão nas costas do francês, assim que avistaram Shion.

-Saga já descobriu. – Chegou, anunciando ao seu superior.

-Ordens foram dadas. – Ergueu-se do trono. -Saga não as cumprindo, será punido. – Complementou calmamente.

-Mas... – Iria protestar, mas o toque de Camus em seu braço lhe fez remeter ao silêncio. Estavam ambos apreensivos.

-Milo de Escorpião, preciso me reunir com Camus de Aquário. – O grego torceu a boca ao ouvir aquilo, mas nada respondeu, olhou seu francês e retornou o caminho que veio.

Porem parou no caminho mais uma vez, sentindo um vento forte ao seu lado, além de um perfume e cosmo conhecidos. -Não adianta... – Murmurou.

Desceu um degrau da escada que dava próximo ao francês, quando sentiu uma mão em sua garganta, lhe apertando, sem qualquer escrúpulo. -É isso que você chama de liderar os Cavaleiros de Ouro? _Ares_ fazia muito melhor. – O sadismo na voz, assustava os três ali presentes.

-SAGA! – Milo deu meia volta, indo até ambos e com a ajuda de Camus, tentava separar o geminiano. -Isso não vai trazer o Kanon daquela missão.

-Eu **ordeno** que traga o meu irmão de volta, ou eu ficarei no seu lugar _mais uma vez_!

-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, lhe darei uma... Hum... Única oportunidade de me soltar. – A voz do lemuriano era tão imperiosa quanto a de Saga.

-Milo, Camus, não me façam machucar vocês, eu não quero!

-Controle-se, Saga! – Segurava os braços dele com cada vez mais força. Aquilo era frustrante de assistir e triste.

-Saga, seja racional. Vai perder Kanon e tudo mais. – O ruivo buscava o olhar do grego insistentemente. -Não há necessidade...

-É óbvio que há!

-Não há a necessidade disso! Matá-lo não vai trazer o seu irmão de volta. Nem da missão e nem se acontecer algo.

-O tempo que está perdendo poderia ir atrás dele. Você sabe para onde ele foi e o que ele vai fazer.

Ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo lhe fez pensar por um momento. Que ir atrás de Kanon, já o faria, mas naquele momento, perdia tempo. Assim, foi rápido ao soltar o Patriarca que caiu no chão, com certa dificuldade a respirar.

-Você tem sorte, Saga. Faço isso por seus amigos, por seu irmão. Do contrário eu poderia proibir Kanon de adentrar o Santuário e você de ainda vestir essa armadura.

-Saga... – Murmurou o escorpiano, relaxando ao ver o amigo soltar o outro e se afastar.

-Com você, Grande Mestre... – Usou o título com sarcasmo. -Lidarei depois. – Não esperou respostas, saiu apressado do templo.

-Vocês... – Passou uma das mãos no pescoço. -Sabem que ele não deveria ir. Sabem que ele será punido em seu retorno. Severamente. – Olhou de um para o outro.

-Ele fala em razão, mas sabe que isso foi só emoção.

-Ouça as suas próprias palavras Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. Não somos civis, e nem que fôssemos. Acho que terei de suspender Aiolos e Saga. Ambos passaram de seus limites nos últimos dias.

-Grande Mestre, não há o porquê disso. Os ânimos estão esquentados por causa do ataque. E do momento atual.

-Então Camus, vamos deixar todos fazerem o que bem entenderem por causa de seus ânimos. – Afirmou, irônico, fazendo Aquário silenciar a si próprio, mas contra a sua vontade.

* * *

Era o completo silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Como se mais nada ou ninguém existisse, além do gêmeo. Seu celular possuía chamadas perdidas, mensagens, avisos, mas não dava qualquer atenção. Sabia que seu irmão não ousaria lhe contatar.

Precisou de uma van para cruzar a estrada, onde se recordava da localização. Parte do caminho era vazio, poucos carros passando por ali. Ainda, pediu ao motorista para ser deixado por ali. O outro não compreendeu, tentou alertar que ali era vazio e poderia não aparecer outra van. Mas ainda assim, parou o carro para o geminiano descer, já que estava por si só, sem mala, sem nada.

Assim que o carro saiu da sua frente, avistou ruínas históricas do outro lado da estrada, ao horizonte. O cosmo fraco de Kanon vinha daquele lugar, o mesmo em que lhe fora dito que Aiolos foi resgatado.

Do seu caminho, até adentrar o local, não havia vestígios de luta. Era bem provável que Kanon utilizou seu conhecimento dos poderes da Armadura de Ouro para evitar que um mal maior assolasse aquela região, já precária pelo tempo.

Olhou em volta, ainda em foco com o cosmo do irmão que ficava cada vez mais próximo. Subiu com cuidado um lance breve de escadas de pedra, cruzou mais um corredor, para se apressar.

Kanon estava de bruços, desacordado na beira do corredor da construção. -Kan! Kan! – Uma das mãos se apoiava no corpo dele e a outra, passeava em busca de ferimentos sérios e graves. -Kan, meu amor. – Murmurou. O choro a seguir era silencioso.

Tentou virá-lo, a pôr a cabeça em suas pernas, verificando seu pulso. Fraco, mas presente. Aparentemente os ferimentos em sua maioria eram superficiais, apenas uma de suas pernas estava gravemente ferida. -Porquê fez isso? Kan, acorda.

-Leve-o para o hospital. Ele vai ficar bem. – Reconheceu aquela voz, e sua expressão se deu ao nojo de ouvi-la.

-Porque achei que ele não estaria sozinho? – Virou parcialmente o seu rosto.

-Esse era o plano de Kanon. Eu participaria disso, como fiz com os Cavaleiros de Bronze no passado. O espectro caiu na emboscada que preparamos.

-Eu ordenei que ele não viesse.

-Ele me falou. Mas também disse que mandariam você se ele não viesse. – O geminiano balançou a cabeça em negativa ao ouvir aquilo. Seu coração se apertou ainda mais.

-E agora ele está nesse estado. – Com cuidado, se ergueu com o gêmeo em seus braços. Segurava-o firmemente e facilmente.

-Nós dois viemos de carro. Que está lá fora. – Saga engoliu seco de ciúme ao ouvir as palavras seguintes e então, olhou para ela.

Thétis estava ainda de Escama – praticamente destruída. Cobria o ombro oposto com a mão, seriamente ferido. Ao contrário dela, Dragão Marinho estava já sem a sua.

-São... Tolos... Por pensar... Que me venceriam...

-Não pode ser! – A loira exclamou, se virando e notando o inimigo se aproximar. -Saga de Gêmeos, leve o seu irmão daqui!

Porém, o mais velho permaneceu no lugar. Observou o inimigo naquele instante. Precário, com lascas de sua vestimenta escura ainda no corpo, estava de pé, mas quase se arrastava. Sabia que em um sopro e por fim ele seria destruído.

Ajeitou Kanon em seu colo mais uma vez. -CILADA DE – Interrompeu o seu golpe ao sentir Saga lhe empurrar para trás.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou o seu cosmo por completo. O seu interior ardia em ódio naquele momento e isso intensificou mais o que iria vir. - **Se arrependa de ter tocado no meu gêmeo**. – Sorriu sádico. -EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA.

Virou-se de lado do ocorrido, o rilho da explosão era intenso, não havia presenciado algo do gênero antes, nem vindo do próprio Kanon. Apenas depois do brilho e do som cederem à luz ambiente, que pôde se virar para observar o ocorrido. Internamente sorriu, pelo gesto de Saga.

-Me mostre onde o carro está. Eu irei dirigir, o seu estado não permite isso. – Thétis sorriu exteriormente pelo que ouviu.

* * *

-''Pobre arbusto de rosas! ', disse a criança. 'Deixe-nos leva-la para o Céu, que irá florescer no jardim de Deus'. – Fez uma pausa. Kanon piscava lentamente em seus braços, mas não olhava o livro, deixava a sua mente facilmente traduzir as palavras do gêmeo amado ao contar a história. -O anjo pegou o arbusto e beijou a criança que abriu um pouco os seus olhos. O anjo também pegou outras lindas flores, assim como alguns botões de ouro e amores-perfeitos. – Fez uma nova pausa, para o próximo trecho. –'Agora nós devemos ter flores suficientes', disse a criança, mas o anjo apenas acenou com a cabeça, não voou para o Céu. – Kanon sorriu, o conto se tornava cada vez mais curioso. -Era de noite na grande cidade. E aqui eles permaneceram. Então o anjo pairou em uma pequena e estreita rua em que tinha uma pilha de palha, cinzas e resíduos varridos das casas. Também haviam pedaços de pratos, tapetes, chapéus velhos e outras sujeiras desagradáveis de se ver. No meio de toda a confusão, o anjo apontou para os pedaços de um vaso de flores quebrado e uma porção de terra que caiu do vaso. A terra foi mantida dos pedaços quebrados, pelas raízes de flores de campo murchas que foram jogadas no meio do lixo. 'Nós levaremos isso conosco', disse o anjo. ' _Irei falar para você o porquê, enquanto voamos'_.

O mais novo interrompeu a leitura, fechando o livro, surpreendendo o mais velho que deixou o objeto de lado e olhou o amado, esperando novas reações. -Nós dois somos o anjo e a criança. – Murmurou, mas ergueu o olhar para Saga que lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

-Achei que estivesse dormindo. Pelo tédio.

-Eu estava tentando ser romântico, Saga. – Fingiu estar bravo e o viu rindo. Foi uma cena maravilhosa.

-É... – Carinhosamente debochou, para aninhá-lo mais ao seu peito e aos seus braços. -Não vá mais embora, Kanon. O meu mundo para até eu reencontrar você.

-Sa... – Com dificuldade de se ajeitar, mesmo com a ajuda dele, se ergueu um pouco à cama, observando o olhar triste dele. -Sa, olha para mim. – Kanon olhou para a porta do quarto, vendo Milo, Camus e um soldado adentrar. -Mas o que é _isso_?

Saga olhou para a porta, mas não reagiu. -Velho louco.

-"Velho louco"? O que _Shion_ quer?

-Desculpa, Kanon, temos que levar o Saga.

- **Não.** – Sua primeira reação foi cravar as unhas no irmão. -Ele **não** sai daqui.

-Quanto ressentimento. – Saga debochou, maldoso.

-Do que se trata disso? – Kanon estava assustado.

-Aquele imbecil vai me suspender ou me prender?

-Saga, não dificulte. – Pediu Aquário.

-Porra, alguém fala o que tá acontecendo?

-Quando eu descobri que você tinha saído do Santuário aquele dia, fui atrás do Shion e...

- **E**? E o quê, _Saga de Gêmeos_?

-Tentei enforca-lo. – Riu.

-Mas eu que quis ir! Ele deu a ordem para ficar oficial, mas eu que me prontifiquei! – Saga tentou levantar, mas foi impedido. -Milo, **não faça isso comigo**. – Olhou-o diretamente em seus olhos.

Engoliu seco. -Shion me manda para testar o meu psicológico. – O resmungo do escorpiano foi ouvido apenas por Camus.

-Imagine se fosse o Afrodite ou o Aiolia a vir no seu lugar. – Viu o grego torcer a boca.

Aquário olhou para o soldado que saiu de perto e foi até Saga.

-Nos acompanhei, por favor, senhor. – Ao contrário do que Dragão Marinho esperava, o irmão não manifestou nenhum contragosto, apenas a relutância de se afastar do amado.

-Não se preocupa, Kan. Isso vai ser por uns dias. – Aquário e Escorpião saíram do aposento.

-Mas que conformação! Saga! Sou eu que vou enforcar o Shion agora!

-Kan, se recupera. Qualquer coisa o Milo vem avisar você do que ocorreu. – Sorriu, calmo.

-Saga, como assim? – Ainda estava incrédulo. -Olha o problema que arranjou para você! Saga, por Poseidon e Athena, mas o que é isso?! – Viu Saga rir mais uma vez, embora não entendesse o porquê. -Sa, não tem graça isso...

-Tem, sabe porquê?

-Hum?

-Você está de volta e a salvo. E _aqui_. Logo eu volto. O quer que Shion ordene, permanecerei no Santuário. – Sorriu, vendo a expressão chocada do amado se tornar triste mas calma. -Só prometa que não vai sair daqui.

-Eu juro. O _anjo_ não vai me levar daqui. – Sorriu, carinhoso, embora a sua expressão frustrada houvesse retornado quando o amado se retirou com o soldado.

* * *

Notas:  
Como de costume, eu havia desenvolvido uma idéia com os meninos depois de um filme que vi, embora o decorrer da história aqui não tenha nada de semelhança com o filme ou seu enredo, a não ser a cena do hospital no começo.  
Fiz dois paralelos, mas não quis ater a história com um exclusivo casal, por isso pode parecer confusa de ter Shura e Dite, ou Aiolos e Olia e não aparecerem mais. Quis enfoque em todo mundo que planejei mexer. Talvez até era para ser mais longa, mas talvez entediasse.

Gosto de pensar que Camus e Milo, além de próximos dos gêmeos, também, servem como certa ponte de ligação entre o Santuário e o "mundo dos gêmeos". ❤ Por isso eles, nessa história foram um quase faz-tudo nos diversos momentos.

Sadicamente, a consciência do Shura **às vezes** pesa.

Saí um pouco da minha zoninha de conforto, de usar músicas nas minhas histórias, para usar bem um trecho de livro, que de forma surpresa para mim, achei metaforicamente apropriado para essa situação aqui e eles dois ❤ A história que Saga conta para o Kanon enquanto ele se recupera da luta é "O Anjo" de Hans Christian Andersen, do livro "Contos de Fada" dele próprio. Esse conto tem como enredo, forte e emocionante fato de que citado nele mesmo "quando uma criança morre, um anjo vem busca-la". A leva para rever os locais que foram significativos e leva flores de volta ao Céu, para plantar no Jardim de Deus.  
E acredito ter sido apropriada para o "breve" ocorrido entre os gêmeos e o Espectro.

Geminha ❤❤❤


End file.
